Lucy
by RandomMPC
Summary: A young girl, hated for her past and ability tries to be a normal child, wanting to please her mother. But when things start to pop out at her from the unknown, can she mask her true self any longer or will she be another victim swallowed up by the evils lurking around her?
1. Part 1

Part 1

/AN This is just a random idea I got when I let my mind wander. Don't worry if you read this and are quite confused about some parts. It's based off of a creepypasta role play my friend and I are doing which is why you will recognize some pastas inside this and a lot of ocs. But not to fear, most of this story will end up being centered around Lucy so don't try to understand the characters we've developed in our rps. I was intending this to be a quick one-shot, but I actually ended up writing quite a bit for this. I have plans for this story and plan to update it quite frequently as it is still fresh in my head. Any questions, comments or anything else you may have, just leave a review and I'll answer them. If you like this story, I'd be glad to hear about it because it will give me more motivation to write! Alright. I think that's it. Bye~/

Lucy lay under the umbrage of the sycamore tree, doodling in her notebook as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm, fresh air. The other pastas played and relaxed in the backyard of the creepypasta house. Robin, Link and her twin brothers were playing in the sandbox. While Robin and Link were helping each other make the biggest sand castle they could, Gareth and Oliver were whispering to each other, giggling as they made different sand creations to test on an unbeknownst Jeff and BEN that were soaking up the sun. Most of the adults pastas and humans were sitting in chairs or laying on the grass soaking up rays and talking to each other, eager to get some time alone while the kids played and entertained themselves.

Lucy sighed a little and looked over at the kids when she heard them giggling and shouting. Gareth and Oliver had just thrown a sand bomb at Robin to test their invention, an action she didn't approve of one bit. She was scolding them as Link began to brush the sand out of her hair and off her new sundress. Lucy frowned when she noticed how dusty it was. 'That was such a pretty dress too.' She thought upset before glancing down at her own. It was a darker raspberry colour that was medium length long. Nothing special or pretty like that bright coloured, pin-striped sundress Robin was wearing. Lucy shook her head of the jealous thoughts, knowing that her mother would be sore if she heard her complain.

'Momma doesn't like a whiny brat.' Her mother's words reverberated throughout her head. She nodded and smiled to herself, continuing to draw in her book. 'Maybe I'll draw a picture of my pretty momma. She'll just have to put it up.' She thought eagerly and scribbled down some more.

Me…. Help me…

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the voice. She looked up and scanned the area, but didn't see anyone there. She shrugged it off, thinking it was a part of her imagination, but before she could even touch the paper with her pencil, the voice spoke again.

Won't anyone help me?

She gasped before looking off into the distance. Her eyes fixed upon a shadowy figure that stood on the path leading into the woods. She sat up and turned to look at the figure, not able to distinguish anything about it. She pouted a little, staring it down before hearing moaning come from its direction. She quickly stood up and walked towards it, curiosity getting the better of her. When she started approaching the figure, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Ahh!" She screamed, frightened by the sudden sensation.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you going into the woods against your mother's words? Ooh I'm totally telling!" A young girl wearing a pink dress sneered. She had blooding dripping down from her head and a tattered teddy bear in her arms.

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "What? No no! I'm not disobeying-"

She was cut off by giggling as the girl ran off towards the adults. Lucy gasped and held a hand out to try to stop her. "Miss Sally! Miss Sally wait!" She called out, but it didn't stop her.

Lucy ran after Sally, trying to catch up to the devious girl, but she was much younger than Sally, with smaller, slender legs that wouldn't be able to catch her in time. Lucy slowed down to a walk when she saw Sally yelling out to the adults. She frowned and shivered, speeding over to hide behind a small tree.

"Oh…" She whispered worried as she watched them from afar.

She saw the adults sit up from the chair and look over at her, before glancing over in the direction Sally pointed off to. Her direction. She saw the dark haired man with the wide smile lean over to talk to the woman sitting beside him. He always seemed to get mad at her, no matter what she would do, and this wouldn't help the already tenuous line of patience he had for her. The woman stood up and walked over from her chair alone. Lucy gasped and tried to hide herself more, thinking that if she couldn't see them, then they couldn't see her.

"Lucy?"

The sound of her name sent shivers up her own spine, but she let out a small sigh of relief at the tone of the woman's voice.

"Lucy? Lucy I can see you there. Come out."

Lucy let out a sigh and nodded, stepping out from behind the tree. Her head lowered in shame and slight fear as she stared at her feet. She rested her arms behind her back and frowned nervously as the woman's shadow covered her small body.

"Lucy. I heard from Sally that you tried to enter the woods. Is that true?" The woman asked in a calm voice.

Lucy didn't answer. She wanted to speak and explain herself, but knew this would only dig her grave deeper. When she didn't respond, the woman let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you try to sneak into the woods?"

"Yes ma'am…" Lucy mumbled, knowing all too well that they would favor Sally over her.

"Haaahhhh…" She flinched when she heard another sigh, this time longer and with a hint of exasperation in it. "You know you're not supposed to go into the woods." She said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

Lucy simply nodded and mumbled again. "Yes ma'am…"

"Then why did you try to go into the woods Lucy?" Lucy could detect that same tone of slight annoyance the woman always had in her voice when she caught Lucy doing something she didn't like.

Lucy glanced over in the direction she saw the silhouette, but didn't see it there again. Glancing back down at the ground, she only shrugged. When the woman realized she wouldn't get any more out of her, she sighed and shook her head.

"Well when you're ready to speak, then we'll talk." She mumbled before reaching out and waving her hand towards Lucy, motioning for her to follow. "Come on. Let's go inside. I think we could all use a break."

Lucy glanced up just enough to see her hand and nodded. "Yes Miss Marissa. Sorry Miss Marissa..." She stepped out and started walking back to the house laggardly. She kept her head lowered and kicked a small rock that laid in her way. It bounced off the toe of her shoe and rolled, until clinking as it hit something. She looked up before gasping when she saw the irritation not easily masked by the man's always smiling face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Jeff! I didn't know you were there!" She said bowing. She flinched when she felt the killer's annoyed aura permeate the air and shake her body.

Before the man could speak, he was called over by the woman before. He growled down at her, his overwhelming sense of disdain for the young girl almost sending her running in fear, but walked off towards his wife. Lucy peeked an eye open when the footsteps faded off. She tilted her head over so she could watch the adults interact with their children. BEN had already held Link in his arms and was speaking to him and smiling warmly while Jeff made his way over. Marissa was now kneeling down beside her daughter Robin, helping her brush off more sand and asking what happened while her husband, Jeff, knelt beside the twins while they pointed and laughed at the torment of their sister. The couple let out a sigh before chuckling and standing up. They held out their hands and intertwined their fingers with their three children's, forming a five person red-rover line as they headed toward the house.

Lucy frowned and looked down at her hands before looking back up at the row of hand holders. 'My hands can be held too.' She wished before walking towards the house again, forgetting about her notebook and drawings that lay in the grass under the umbrage of the sycamore tree.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

When Lucy finally stepped through the door, the first thing she was met with was the sound of arguing. She looked up and saw Jeff the Killer and his wife, Marissa, talking to each other in a heated conversation. The kids had been given snacks and were playing in the living room while the adults spoke in private. She jumped a little and quickly sped to the stairs. She held on to the railing and hid herself behind it, trying to listen to them without attracting attention. Deep down inside her, she hoped it would be a couple's spat about something insignificant. She hoped it would be about how their children had acted. She hoped it would be about the west side interfering. She hoped it would be about anything, anything other than herself, but as usual, her hopes were shot down.

"She's always getting into trouble! That's so like her to raise a kid like that!" Jeff growled under his breath.

"What are you saying?! Don't you realize SHE is me?" Marissa hissed back, annoyance filling her voice.

"SHE is a part of you, but not you! She holds all the id's desires! She is the uncontrollable part of you and it's rubbing off on her kid." He growled through grit teeth.

"How could you even say that…?" She muttered in disbelief. "She has good qualities to her! YOU just refuse to see them in HER!"

Jeff growled and leaned down towards his wife. "Then you tell HER to teach that kid how to behave before I'm forced to beat it into her myself."

Marissa gasped in horror. "How dare you even say that… I can't believe what I'm hearing! Since when have you taken up abuse? Have you been abusing our children? You'd better not be or I'm gonna-"

"Why the hell would I abuse my children?! I love them too much to hurt them or let them get hurt! I just want some kind of sense beaten into that brat because I'm getting sick of having to deal with someone else's kid that gets me into a spat with my wife every time she gets into trouble!" Jeff hissed, grabbing her arms tightly and pulling her close so he could look into her eyes. "I'm damn sick of it!"

Marissa gasped before feeling tears form in her eyes. She looked away and began to sniffle, trying her best to hold back. Jeff let out a sigh and shook his head. "You know that you feel the same way that I do…" He trailed off before pulling her chin up to look into her watery, blue eyes. "No one likes her… She was never meant to be born in the first place-"

Lucy gasped when a loud crack shut him up. Jeff's cheek was starting to turn pink from the slap Marissa gave him. She quickly stood up, darting up the steps.

"I can put up with your unnecessary hatred towards that poor girl, but I will refuse to tolerate that." Marissa muttered darkly.

Jeff's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head back to face his wife. He was met with a stern glare, but before either of them could argue, Lucy skipped a step and fell with a thud. They looked over and saw her before she ran up the stairs quicker than before.

Marissa's eyes widened before she turned and glared at Jeff. "Look what you did! You scared the poor girl! How could you?"

"Me?! Maybe I scared some sense into her and she'll behave!" He hissed back before leaning back when Marissa held up her hand.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now Lucy needs her mom." Marissa said seriously before closing her eyes silently.

"Great. Now I'm going to lose my wife again for some damn kid. I wish our life could go back to the way it was before that brat came along." He muttered under his breath as he watched his wife transform.

Her brown hair grew darker until it was pitch black while her bright blue eyes turned to blood red and her teeth sharpened. The newly changed woman glanced over at Jeff before darting her attention to the stairs. She growled before heading towards them quickly.

Lucy's feet ran as fast as they could. They carried her to her small room at the end of the hall. She reached up for the door knob and pulled the door shut after her, locking it shut, locking all the fighting and yelling out of her small sanctuary. She swallowed heavily and pressed her back against the door before sliding down it. The dead silence was welcoming to the flustered girl and she took in all she could before-

"Lucy! Lucy open up this damn door!" She heard a voice hiss and pound on her door from the other side.

She gasped and jumped back, feeling her heart race at the oh-so-familiar vicious voice she grew up with her whole life.

"M-Mother?" She croaked out. Her body shook. How she wished her body would paralyze in fear, but she knew the consequences of her actions if she made her mother wait too long.

She forced her feet forward, towards the pounding and reached her shaky hand to the knob. She felt her body want to leave. Grab her few belongings and just run for the hills, but she knew she wouldn't last long on her own. She was too frail and young. So here she was, trapped again between a rock and a hard place, wishing she could crawl up into a ball and cry.

'But Mother gets furious if I start crying.' She thought shivering as she slowly felt the cool brass on her palm. 'I wish she could just punish me through the door so I don't have to see her.'

Her mother's anger had scary effects like that. She didn't fear the monsters under her bed, or the boogey man in her closet, but her mother's short-witted temper. She had grown up with her mother always like that. Yes she hated the pain from her mother's slaps or spanks, but how she shuddered in fear at the look of fury her mother glared at her. It was like looking into the devil's eyes. She felt so weak and helpless under those glares. The sense of dread from all the past times filled her as she grabbed the knob and slowly turned it.

When she heard the click of the door opening, she sprung to the bed and quickly hid under the sheets, hoping her blanket would shield her this time from her mother's wrath. She heard the door practically slam open, wondering if it would ever come off its hinges from all the constant force. Then the sound of stomping footsteps as that got louder the closer they got to her.

Lucy gasped as she felt her blanket being tugged off her forcibly. She quickly scooted back into the corner of her bed and shook in fear. "I-"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She panicked out.

Her mother glared down at her with her fiery red eyes. She rested her hands on her hips and hissed. I heard you misbehaved again. What did you do this time you trouble child?"

Lucy swallowed heavily and mumbled out. "I was walking towards the woods…"

"Look at me and speak up when you're talking to me!" Her mother scolded stepping closer.

Lucy flinched and gasped, forcing herself to look up. "Okay! Okay! I will! Just don't hit me please Mother! I-I'll take the punishment, but please… don't hit me…" She begged looking up at her with wide teary eyes.

Her mother looked down at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. She saw Lucy shake in fear as she stared up at her. "Tell me exactly what happened." She demanded sternly.

Lucy nodded quickly and started explaining when she didn't get hit. "Yes! I was drawing pretty pictures in my notebook under a tree-" She gasped and looked around for the sketchbook. "Where did I put that? It has to be around here somewhere?" She looked around frantically before hearing her mother scold her.

"Focus! Forget about your scribbles and tell me what happened!"

Lucy nodded and quickly continued. "And then I heard a funny sound. I saw a person standing by the woods. They were crying out for help and I wanted to help-"

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Her mother growled out, pressing her fists to her hips.

Lucy nodded quickly, "Yes!" then looked away when she saw her mother's expression. "I mean… Well. I must have been the only one that could see the person…"

"Another imaginary person?"

Lucy frowned and shook her head. "I don't think this person was imaginary… I heard and saw the person. I promise! I-" She immediately stopped when her mom glared down at her.

"What have I told you about the voices and people?"

Lucy frowned and lowered her head. "That they aren't real and to never talk to them…" She murmured sadly.

Her mother nodded and frowned down at her. She stared at Lucy as she lowered her head and mumbled quietly about seeing someone. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, kneeling down.

"How many times must I tell you? Ignore them! They aren't real! They'll go away eventually." She grumbled, before rubbing her temples. "Look, it's late. I'm tired and want to sleep and I'm sure you want to also. Forget about this and DON'T go to the woods next time. IGNORE the voices." She said seriously, scolding Lucy.

Lucy looked up at her and nodded. "Yes. I will remember next time Mother. I swear!"

Her mother nodded and stood up, groaning. "Good. Now sleep." She mumbled turning around to leave.

Lucy's eyes widened as she watched her mom. 'She-she didn't hit me this time!' She thought before smiling at her. She looked down at her hands before mentally reassuring herself. Reaching out a hand, she whispered out to her mom. "Mother?"

Lucy's mom stopped and looked back. "What is it now?" She grumbled.

Lucy blushed shyly and looked away. "Can-can we um…" She stammered out, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"What? I haven't got all night." Her mom growled annoyed, crossing her arms.

Lucy watched her hand moved intently, like a dog to its favorite chew toy. "Can-can we hold hands?" She asked smiling sweetly at her mother.

Her mother looked down at her, staring into her dark blue eyes. She flinched before frowning and looking away, rolling her eyes. "Doubt it. Why would you ask something so foolish?"

Lucy's smile faded and she slowly lowered her head. "Oh…" She mumbled upset before perking up again. "Then can you tell me a story?"

"Don't know any good stories."

"Oh… Can you tuck me in?"

"You're old enough to yourself."

"Oh… Can-"

"Why are you so needy tonight?" Her mother growled annoyed.

Lucy looked away frowning and shrugged silently, feeling ashamed for asking. Her mother stared at her for a while before letting out a long groan. "What will it take to shut you up and go to bed?"

Lucy shrugged before smiling at her mom shyly. "I dunno… Maybe a kiss goodnight?" She asked. When her mother stared at her exasperated, she quickly spoke up. "You know… To kiss away all the voices in my head…" She added.

Her mother cocked a brow before walking over. "Fine. A kiss to keep the voices away. Get ready."

Lucy gasped, excited as she saw her mother walk over. She quickly shuffled around, changing to her pajamas and crawling under the blanket. She smiled up and giggled when she felt the small peck on her forehead. Even though it was light, it was enough to make her heart flutter in happiness.

"There? Are you good now?"

Lucy nodded and smiled happily as she snuggled up under the covers. "Really good!"

Her mother nodded and walked over to the door. She held her hand to the light switch and sighed. "Great... Now sleep." She said and saw Lucy nod.

Before she could turn off the light, she heard Lucy speak up one last time.

"Goodnight Momma. I love you." She smiled sweetly.

Her mother stared at her silently, a little taken back by her words. She only grunted in response and flicked off the light. "Yeah… Night." She mumbled before closing the door.

Lucy stared up at the ceiling as she thought back to Jeff's words. 'No one likes her…' She smiled and shook her head as she closed her eyes and rolled over in bed. "You're wrong. My momma likes me." She whispered out to the darkness before falling asleep.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Lucy stirred in bed when she heard a thump. She mumbled and sighed as she opened her eyes slightly. Her eyes were heavy yet with sleep, and they fluttered shut again for a few moments before she heard another noise. She turned over in bed so she was facing the rest of the room instead of the wall. She let a long yawn escape her and parted open her droopy eyes. Blurriness fogged her vision as she adapted to the darkness. She moaned and mumbled a few incoherent words as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up in bed and yawned again, still sleepy. "Momma? Is that you?" She asked before noticing something shuffle in the corner.

She glanced over to the corner before seeing a darkened object lying on the floor under the speckled moonlight casted by the parts her curtain couldn't reach. She raised a brow before hopping out of bed and walking over. "Hmm? I thought I cleaned my room." She mumbled glancing down at the foreign object before gasping. "My drawings!" She squeed in joy and knelt down to pick them up.

She picked up the drawings that were scattered slightly in a pile and checked to make sure they were all still there. Unbeknownst to her, the shadows casted in her room began to squirm around, slowly creeping up from behind her.

She smiled and nodded, placing them all back in order before frowning when her newest art was missing. "My drawing of Momma is gone…" She mumbled sadly before lying down on the floor and searching desperately as she felt around.

The dark silhouette formed and stood back a little ways from her. It watched her silently before taking a step towards her.

"Hmm... I can't find it. It's too dark to see." Lucy mumbled frowning down at her almost complete notebook. She cocked a brow when she saw some of them were torn. "I don't remember seeing my drawing book before." She murmured, glancing to her left and right.

The figure slowly crept over towards her. It stared her down as if she were its prey and loomed over Lucy as she knelt on the ground.

Lucy frowned down at them before noticing a shadow grow over top of her own. She cocked a brow and saw it grow… and grow… and grow until it blocked out all of the moonlight. She shot her head back quickly. "Momma?" She whispered when she saw no one there.

The moonlight shone on her again as she knelt there, glancing around the silent, empty room. She looked down at her drawings before standing up and walking over to her nightstand. She placed the notebook on the stand and crawled back into bed. "Back to bed for Lucy. Mother will be sore if I don't sleep." She whispered to herself, trying to imitate her mother's tone.

She nodded and sighed as she pulled the blanket up and snuggled under the covers. She turned over until she was comfortable, facing the wall where the moonlight didn't shine on her face. There was some rustling in the corner as the shadows began to move around again, but Lucy didn't stir. A pair of eyes watched her in the darkness for a few moments. The shadow attached to the wall and began to float around on it. Climbing on to the ceiling as it crept closer and closer to her. When it passed over the window, its shadow over casted the moonlight, highlighting its amorphous stature. It slowly snuck down the wall that Lucy's headboard touched and hid flat on the floor.

Lucy sighed and shifted around in bed, still snoozing. The figure stared at her innocent, sleeping form before slowly standing up straight. It crouched over so its face was inches away from the back of Lucy's head. It breathed down Lucy's neck, tickling her delicate hairs and sending an uncomfortable feeling down her spine. It slowly started to reach out its crooked hands towards her. Its fingers were jagged and tenuous as they aimed for her head, only inches away, so close to touching her raven black hair as the shadow growled quietly and leaned down even closer so that with one final movement it could slice her thin, delicate skin with a single swipe of its hands, only centimeters away, that with one final movement her blood would be tossed around the room in a sick twisted manner while her suffering body was left to die alone, only millimeters away, that with one final movement her fragile life could be finished without warning-

"Hmm?" She turned over and opened her eyes again. She didn't see anything again; only the moonlight that peeked through her curtains. She watched it fade and brighten again as the clouds masked the moon before floating away. She sighed as she listened to the now noticeable creaking of the old tree outside. She stared off before forcing herself asleep again. "Momma says to ignore the noises, to ignore the voices, to ignore the figures…" She spoke out her mantra to herself and drifted off to sleep. She sighed, snuggling up closer in bed so she could acquire all the warmth her blanket could provide. She slowly whispered herself off to sleep, drowning out the noises. She smiled contently as she thought of her mother and drawings she would give her tomorrow. She pictured her mother and her holding hands and talking and smiling. She blushed at the warm feeling that her mother's soft hand gave her. She felt the warm sensation flow throughout her body as they walked outside and admired all of the pretty flowers and trees around the nice path.

Her eyes shot open and were met with another pair of beady, veiny eyes. She stared down the figure in front of her as it stared her down back. She felt her heart race as she looked into the creature's soulless eyes before noticing the rest of its features. It looked like an adult man. His head was dripping blood from the large gash to his cranium. A large piece of skull was missing from the top right side of his head, revealing the pink, slimy tissue of his brain. His whole face was deep red, so deep red that most of it was black from bruising and dried on blood. His body was covered by a torn, long overcoat that went down to his ankles. That was covered with blood too. He towered over her at what seemed like at least six feet in height. A quick thought passed through her mind at how big the size of the overcoat must be to cover so much of the man, but that thought quickly vanished as the man leaned down close to her. She froze in place as he reached out his bloodied, cadaverous hands towards her. Lucy gasped and forced her eyes shut. "He's not real. Momma said to ignore all noises, voices and figures and then they'll all go away." She whispered over to herself as she shook in bed.

A few moments later when she didn't feel anything, she peeked open an eye and saw her room back to normal again. Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled. 'It worked!' She thought relieved as she began shutting her eyes again.

Suddenly, she gasped for air as the man from before clutched her thin neck in his large hands. She stared up at the man, frightened as she tried to breathe, but couldn't get any airflow through. She choked out a few words. "Why… Who… Are… You..?"

"**Help me…. You…. Didn't help me…" **She heard him groan out. As he spoke, blood dripped out from his rotten teeth and down onto her face. Lucy gasped as the slimy liquid slide down her fair-skinned cheek and tickling her skin as it slid inside of her ear.

She shuddered in fear as he squeezed her neck tighter, not allowing any air through at all. She gasped and felt tears form in her eyes as her vision went spotty.

"I'm… sorr…yy." She gasped out, trying to pull his grimy hands off her throat.

"**Escape… can't escape… Trapped… Need help…" **

She was barely able to look up at the man, but shivered again as more droplets of old blood began to precipitate down and stain her sheets and skin. They rolled off her skin and fell onto her white pillow behind her. Some rolled down her neck, down under her night dress. She shuddered as some fell on to her hair, making it stick together as she squirmed around, trying desperately to get some space and air from the being choking her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the man lean down close to her. He got close enough that his rancid breath hit her face, making her stomach do flips from the stench. She tried to turn away as he leaned down far enough that his nose was on the brink of touching hers.

"**The caaave… The caaave…"**

He released one hand from her neck to point over to her drawings that were now scattered all across the floor. A sudden wind tossed them around before her notebook flew open. The wind picked up until it forced the pages to fly by and open to one certain page.

Lucy glanced over and saw a scribbled drawing in pencil of a cave with trees around it, before gasping and closing her eyes when the lack of oxygen got to her. She tilted her head to the side, feeling it began to pound. She felt the world spin around her as she fell into darkness, still feeling the pain from the strangled hold around her neck and now the throbbing headache that came with it. Her heart lurched as it tried for one last gasp of air before she passed out from asphyxiation in her own bed.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Lucy awoke to a crowd of ornery adults standing in her bedroom. She sat up in bed and looked around confused, trying figure out what happened.

"You're finally awake!" Jeff growled, disgruntled as he crossed his arms and jeered down at her.

She frowned at them all confused. Pouting a little, she held a hand to her mouth as she looked around at all the people in her room. "What happened?"

Marissa stepped forward. "That's what we wanted to ask you. We all woke up when we heard you suddenly scream bloody murder. We all rushed in here as quickly as we could and saw you whimpering and tossing around in bed. What happened? Was it a night terror?"

Lucy frowned at them, unsure of what to say. She glanced down at her white sheets, remembering all the blood that dripped down and stained them before. She touched her face and hair, not feeling anything out of the ordinary. Then finally, she reached up and touched her neck. She flinched a little, expecting the pain to be there from the man that strangled her, but to her surprise, her neck was fine too. She looked back up at all the annoyed faces and lowered her head. Was it all a nightmare? It couldn't have been when everything felt so real...

Finally, Lucy sighed and nodded her head in shame. "Yes ma'am… I had a nightmare." She accepted their words, not sure how to explain to them all about a man breaking into her room and trying to strangle her to death. Plus, it's not like they would listen to a small girl's stories anyway. They hardly believed her from the truths she said anyway.

Marissa let out a long groan and held her head. "Jeez… Well at least you're ok."

Jeff rolled his eyes and glanced back at the group of visitors. "Come on everyone, let's go back to sleep. It was a false alarm. One I wouldn't care for at four in the morning…"

Everyone grumbled and nodded, groggily heading back to their rooms. Sally and the other kids gave Lucy the stink eye, upset she had disturbed their peaceful sleep for nothing. They stuck out their tongues and made faces before leaving themselves when their parents dragged them off.

Lucy frowned down at the bed, a little angry at herself for causing a ruckus and disturbing everyone. She glanced over when she heard Jeff mumble to Marissa.

"It's HER kid again. Probably did this to get attention to herself…" He trailed off as they left her room.

"I would too if I were that poor child. She doesn't get enough of it as is." Marissa murmured and closed the door after her, leaving Lucy alone again in the dark.

Lucy hugged her legs to her body, frowning sadly as she buried her face in her knees and tried to hold back tears. She whimpered quietly, careful not to wake the others again as she sat there in the silence. A quiet crackle and flutter tore her from her sobs. She sniffled and looked up. She saw something off in the corner of her room and stood up to go check it out. She sniveled and wiped away her tears as she picked up her notebook.

'My drawings…' She thought picking up the bulk of them and stepping back to her bed. She plopped down and began to skim through them. When she flipped to a picture she liked, she smiled a little and giggled, feeling her drawings begin to assuage the pain and sadness. She thought about all the good times she had drawing. No one could yell at her or hurt her when she was scribbling down the figments of her imagination. It was the small sanctuary that no interloper could break in to.

She stopped when she got to her first blank page and sighed. 'Looking at my pretty pictures always calms me down.' She beamed to herself and started closing the book when she noticed one of the pages was slightly torn out of the binding.

Pinching the out of place paper, she carefully opened her notebook to the strange page. Her eyes widened at the awkwardly placed drawing. It was almost right in the middle of her sketchbook; out of order compared to her other sketches. But this insular picture wasn't what caught Lucy's attention the most; it was what was drawn…

'A cave…!' She thought shocked to see the same drawing she remembered from her nightmare. She stared at it and lightly ran her fingers over the crimpled surface. Whoever had drawn this pressed the pencil roughly into the paper, levying and indenting the scratch marks so much it pressed through to the next couple pages.

She blinked in astonishment. She quickly jumped off her bed and ran for the small mirror on her left wall. She saw small finger marks on her neck, not enough to bruise her, but clear enough to see each finger's outline. She rubbed her neck in amazement as she smiled in slight satisfaction. Her nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. It was real. But this didn't help matters at all. She was right about the man sneaking into her room, but where did he go and why?

She shot her gaze over to the picture and stared it down. 'The man said something about being trapped in a cave. Maybe he's there.' She nodded and sped over to the sketchbook. 'Momma won't like it if he keeps visiting me every night, and I can't ignore him if he hurts me. So I gotta find him and tell that guy to stay out of my room so Momma doesn't get mad!'

Lucy furrowed her brows and began to change back into her raspberry dress she wore yesterday. She slipped on some shoes and a jacket since it was still cool at night. Walking over to her nightstand, she grunted as she pushed the heavy furniture over to the window as a makeshift ladder. She climbed on to her bed, holding her sketchbook and pencil close to her chest as she carefully scanned the large jump she had to make. Furrowing her brows in concentration, she nodded and stepped back to her back wall and took a run and jump. She gasped as she felt the air fly by her from her leap of faith. As soon as it came, the sensation left and she landed her two feet on the wood, her shoes clanking softly from her land. Grinning at her accomplishment, she placed down her sketchbook and bit her pencil between her teeth as she fumbled with the window. When she opened it, she felt the cool breeze blow her hair back and send shivers up her skin. Lucy picked up her notebook by the edge, not noticing the single page fall out of the bind and slowly flutter down to the floor.

She managed to throw her leg over the window ledge and then half her body. She was almost out! Lucy clutched on to the edge tightly, still holding her notebook with one hand, and looked down at the ground below. It was so high to her, looking down it seemed like she was dangling stories above the ground. She swallowed heavily and noticed a bush sitting right below her window. Closing her eyes, she mentally reassured herself it wouldn't hurt and she let go.

The bush crackled and crunched underneath Lucy's body as it caught her. She smiled when she didn't feel too hurt, besides a few sticks and prickles here and there. She hopped off and dusted herself off before running off to the back of the house. 'I need to find that man.' She reminded herself as she ran around the side of the house, heading towards the path she noticed yesterday. She glanced down at her sketchbook and nodded determinedly as the moonlight shone down on the quiet land, lighting her path as she approached the eerie forest alone.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The dry, dirt path crunched under Lucy's feet as she entered the woods. Glancing around, she took in the new surroundings. Tall thin trees were growing on the edge of the path and leaned over the path in a canopy, making the path darker under the umbrage of the tree leaves. It almost felt claustrophobic how close the trees and brush were to each other. The quiet rhythm of the leaves rustling in the wind was all that could be heard as Lucy walked around the sleeping land. Lucy shot her head to the side when she heard something crackle out of place. When she didn't see anything pop out, she let loose a small sigh of relief.

'Where is that man?' She wondered as she glanced around the dark area.

She stopped her quick walking and slowed to a few steps as she looked down at the crumpled drawing in her hand. The scratch marks from the pencil barely formed to make a cave shape with trees around it.

'That cave… I need to find it, but where could it be? I've never been out here before.' She frowned upset as she continued walking.

She stepped forward and gasped when her foot didn't meet the ground. Lucy stumbled forward down the sudden drop off and rolled down the dusty, dirt hill. She screamed as she rolled down and finally landed on the newly leveled ground. She panted and sat up, holding her sketchbook tightly to her chest for protection. Looking back up the ditch she fell down into, she frowned worriedly. The slope was curved off so only people could fall down. The loose gravel and dirt that Lucy rolled down on the side of the ditch was too weak to climb back up by herself.

She slowly stood up and began to dust herself off. Lucy looked around the new area, trying to figure out where she ended up. The place had different construction signs and barricades. To her far right on the other side was a ladder to climb up and down into the small construction area. She glanced around and gasped when she saw a small rock cave. Lucy held up the page to the cave and smiled when they matched.

'I found it!' She mentally cheered and sped over towards the small cave.

Grinning and giggling with excitement, she ran over before stopping in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she stared off at the cave. She felt her body freeze up as she stood a few feet from the entrance. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her. Lucy held up her hands to shield herself from the light until it died down. She squinted as she could start to see again. She blinked a few times in awe as the same area she was just in now turned into a sepia color scheme.

Lucy was torn from her thoughts when something caught the corner of her eye. She shot her head to the side and watched as two silhouetted figures climbed down that same ladder from before. They walked beside each other, past all the construction signs and equipment to the entrance. Lucy swallowed heavily as they approached her. She gasped and held up her arms, fearing they would yell at her for trespassing.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She stopped when they walked towards her, not saying anything or looking at her.

She looked up at them in confusion. Both figures were still silhouetted and didn't say a word. They had appeared to be looking at each other and were now a step in front of Lucy. She stepped back to get out of their way, but before she could, they walked right through her. Her eyes widened as she felt a cool breeze blow against her right when they stepped through her body. She looked back and watched the people walk and stop before the cave entrance. They glanced at each other and nodded before stepping inside.

Lucy gasped again as the light reappeared suddenly and she closed her eyes tightly shut. She waited for a few seconds before opening her eyes again and looking around at the normal dark atmosphere. She looked over at the ladder then to the cave, not seeing anyone around.

'Was that my imagination?' She thought, holding her sketchbook against her mouth as she stared at the entrance. 'That doesn't matter Lucy! I need to find that man.' She walked over to the opening and peeked inside.

Resting her hand against the cool, yet scraggy rock on the entrance, she squinted and looked around the even darker cave. She heard a few drops of water running down the walls of the cave and drip onto a larger puddle. At the very far end of the cave was a dim red light that barely shined in the darkness.

After a couple moments of hopelessly inspecting the cave, Lucy sighed and took a step forward before feeling a chill run up her spine. Her eyes widened as a silhouette stepped right through her body again. She stopped in place as the placed illuminated and turned sepia again. She watched the one figure hop down into the waist high water level and wade over to the other side where the other person was waving and watching them. Both carried lanterns and seemed to look around the area every few seconds.

Lucy squinted her eyes, trying to see the people and make out their features better, but she couldn't make anything out of them. She watched the person climb out of the water and walk to the other person. They stared at each other and nodded before walking again. They made it to another small opening with a work light to the top right of the entrance. The people nodded at each other and disappeared as they crouched down and stepped inside the cavern, disappearing.

After a few seconds, the light faded and the place turned back to normal. Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes to wipe away the vision. She quickly stepped inside the cave, still careful not to fall as she held her hand against the wall. She knelt down and hopped into the water. It wasn't as high as the vision, but went up to her mid knees. She quickly trudged through the water, wanting to know more about these two figures and to see where they went off to. Her interest was piqued. Who were those people and why was she seeing them one second and disappearing the next? She grunted and helped herself up to the large rock base like the other person did, careful not to ruin her notebook as she placed it down safely on the rock.

After shaking her legs off of some water and picking up her notebook, Lucy quickly headed off in the direction the people walked off to until she came to the same small entrance they did. She stopped in front of the cavern and glanced up. The work light she saw was glowing red, lighting up the outline of the entrance. She smiled and nodded as she easily fit in through the small opening due to her small body size.

A set of stone steps led down to another level that was glowing a little in the silent darkness. She held on to the wall as she stepped down the jagged, rocky stairs. She felt time begin to slow down as everything shifted into the vision again. While she walked down the stairs, the larger figure walked down in her exact steps and motions. The vision faded off for a brief moment as Lucy looked over at the door on the opposite end of the tunnel. Time slowed again and the area turned into shades of brown as Lucy and the other person walked over to the end. She saw the other person holding up a lantern, waiting for the other to come join them. The vision faded off again and Lucy glanced up at the vault door. She stared off at it blankly, tilting her head to the side as she inspected it. As she reached out to touch the bone chilling metal, her vision shifted again and both her and the person touched the vault door.

Gasping, Lucy drew her hand back and frowned as she looked around nervously.

"What's going on?" She murmured, starting to feel a bit scared. She stood there, shaking in fear as the eerie aura started to permeate throughout her whole body. She stepped back a few and swallowed heavily. "I-I don't think I should be here… I should go back before Momma notices I'm gone." She reassured herself.

She was about to turn around and head for the exit when she felt something touch her. She gasped and froze as a cool breeze flew by. Suddenly, the vault door spun open. Lucy jumped at the loud racket and felt two rough hands press against her back and push her through the vault, on to the other side. She cried out in fear as she stumbled forward and fell on the ground with a thud. Her sketchbook flew to the side and hit the wall to her left on that side. She groaned and shakily helped herself up before gasping as the vault was slammed shut and spun around on the other side.

She forced herself to stand, ignoring the pain in her body from the impact of the rough push. She ran over and began to pound her fists against the door; trying everything she could to pry it open. After a few minutes of useless trying, she gasped and whimpered as she slid down and sat against the door. She cried softly to herself when she realized she was locked in, all alone in the foreign cave. She sniffled and whimpered as she hugged her legs to her body and hid her face.

"Momma… What do I do?" She whispered out, wishing this was just another one of those nightmares that the others would wake her up from.

She quieted down her crying when she heard something flutter. Lucy looked up and glanced over at her notebook against the wall. It had flipped open to the picture of her mother and her holding hands and smiling. She sniffled and smiled a little as she looked at the happy picture.

"That's right," She murmured, wiping her eyes. "Momma doesn't like a whiney brat."

Lucy crawled over to her notebook and hugged the picture to her body, feeling her nerves melt away as she thought about her mother. When she opened her eyes, she looked around at the small room. It was brightly lit up by a flood light and had wires running through the vault door to the floodlight and out past the bars that blocked off the small room from the rest of the caverns. She walked over and looked around at the light, then at the bars. They appeared to be the bars in sewers. They were mostly rusted and the middle two bars were parted in the middle so people could fit through and walk into the rest of the tunnels beyond them.

Lucy stared curious by the way they were bent. Who could have done something like this and why? She broke from her thoughts when she heard a strange noise reverberate in the caves. Gasping, she quickly hid herself against the wall and held up her notebook for cover as she waited. When the noise didn't return again, she relaxed her frozen state and walked back over to the bars. She looked around the dark, dank area that she could see from behind the bars and frowned determined.

'I gotta find a way out of here before Momma finds out I'm gone. There has to be another way right?' She slowly stepped past the protection of the old, rusted bars and into the unknown area, not knowing what could be out there waiting for her.


	6. Message from MPC

Hello this is RandomMPC! Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I wanted to post this to keep you all updated.

Firstly, I wanted to say thank you to how-you-turn-my-world for favoriting this story and to everyone who has read and/or are reading Lucy! I was quite ecstatic to see people enjoying this story because I wasn't quite sure if it would hit off well since the main character isn't one of the creepypastas we all know and love. Plus it gives me motivation to write more to keep you guys content and to finish this story!

Which brings me to my other tidbit. I am feeling under the weather recently which is why I haven't posted another chapter yet (I have ideas in my head of how I want the general idea to go, but haven't sorted it out fully). I am also badly sunburned and, according to my lovely brother's words, I have elephant skin. ^^; What a peach. Anyways, I didn't think it would be fair to you guys or myself if I forced myself to pump out a lousy, half-assed chapter when I know I can do a better job when I'm feeling a little better. Although, plan on another chapter sometime this week. It might be tomorrow or on the weekend, but I promise to update!

Alright, I think that's all I wanted to say. Thanks again to all the readers and I hope to keep up my writing to continue to please your standards (there was a better way to say that, but I can't think of it right now... Oh well).

~RandomMPC


	7. Part 6

Part 6

The quiet clack of Lucy's shoes reverberated in the dark, dank, rocky cave as she stepped into the new terrain. She hugged her sketchbook to her body as she looked around the eerie atmosphere. To the right and left were separate paths that were barely illuminated by a string of lights hung at the top of the cavern with a single light every couple feet. Surprisingly so, the cave was quite dry even though the entrance was flooded. Besides that, there wasn't anything off about the cave.

Lucy glanced from her left to her right before giggling to herself. "I guess I'll go right because right is always right!" She said matter-of-factly as she headed off in that direction.

She walked along the linear, one way path and looked around at the rocky walls then up at the light. She felt nervous every time she stepped out of the light into the darkened spaces, but just when she got used to the creepy feeling, another light would light up the next small section of the cave.

Lucy smiled a little as she walked around, humming to herself to try to lighten the mood before she came face to face with a rock wall. She frowned and reached out her hand, touching the ridged rocks that formed a dead end before sighing.

'It looks like right wasn't right this time…' She thought upset before shaking her head. She looked down at her sketchbook and pencil in her arms before smiling. 'I should draw a picture of the cave so I don't get lost or find the same dead end!'

She nodded to herself and sat down against the cave wall as she opened her sketchbook to a clean piece of paper. Holding her legs up as an easel for her sketchbook, she tapped the eraser of her pencil to her lips as she remembered what the entrance looked like. She sketched down the bars and bright lights then drew two perpendicular lines from them.

"Right…. doesn't work." She mumbled as she scribbled down the map she knew.

Her pencil froze when she heard something move in the cave. She looked past her legs and sketchbook, but didn't see anything there. After waiting for a good minute, she shrugged off the noise as a rock falling and continued to draw the layout on the page.

While Lucy scribbled on her paper, a leg stepped out from the darkness soon followed by the rest of its body. Lucy felt like she was being watched and slowed down her scribbling as she lowered her legs so she could look again. Her eyes slowly grew wider as the figure sauntered towards her. She froze in place as the creature got closer and closer to her until it was only a couple feet away from her. Lucy's heart raced in fear as she stared the creature down. Its body appeared to resemble a human's; however, it was hard to tell because of how horribly disfigured it looked. Most of the body had nothing but bones sticking out and the few parts that had skin were badly burned. The thin, sandpapery skin was deep pink and had small crevices where the fire burned deeper than the rest. Its head had half of its scorched skin and few follicles of hair left while the other half revealed its skull and jagged teeth. The blackened skin on the one side of its face drooped down and hung low that it practically covered the being's eye.

Lucy swallowed heavily, unable to take her eyes off the creature as it approached her. It stopped and slouched over, holding its arms out in front as it looked from the left to right and groaned. Suddenly, while Lucy was staring the creature down, she saw another vision pass in front of her eyes. Everything turned sepia as she saw the two people, like before, but this time their silhouetted figures were visible and she could see the two men easily. They nodded to each other and walked off in the opposite direction Lucy took, finding a machine room and kneeling down to work. They appeared to be speaking to each other, but Lucy couldn't hear them for they seemed to be muted. One man looked off in the distance before getting up and walking off. She watched as the alone man stayed and worked on the equipment before darting his head to the side and seeing something approach him. He stood up and seemed to call out for it before he stared at the same being Lucy was seeing in horror. He quickly ran in the other direction as fast as he could with the creature running after him in a hasty chase. The man turned the corner and darted down the long path until he lost sight of it, but he kept pumping his legs until he came to the same dead end Lucy was at. He crouched down and shook in fear for a few moments until he saw the creature again. It was charging in his direction, quickly running up to him. The man covered his head and cowered in the corner, frozen in fear as the monster screeched to a stop. When the man didn't feel the creature rip him apart into pieces, he looked up and saw the creature look to its left and right confused. The man watched it look around before walking off back in the direction before.

The vision stopped and Lucy blinked away the colour to see what was happening back in front of her. She thought back to the vision and swallowed heavily before freezing in place and closing her eyes. When nothing happened, she peeked an eye open to see the gnarly back of the creature as it walked off groaning and disappearing in the darkened section.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as she sat there, stunned at her experience. She shook a little and slowly looked down at her sketchbook when she realized she was still scribbling quietly in it. Her eyes locked with the deep scribbles that looked like the monster overtop of her map before. She shuddered at the picture before quickly turning the page and drawing the map again, quicker this time.

When she finished, she cautiously helped herself up, afraid that she might set off the monster. She stared off into the dark and carefully walked back towards the entrance, in the same direction the creature went off to. She felt the weight lift off her heart when she made it back to the entrance with the steel vaulted door and hadn't seen the monster again.

'Did the monster vanish?' She pondered and glanced down at the map on the page

She stared off into the other direction, thinking about the vision with the man. She couldn't leave any other way and her curiosity got the better of her as she walked off to the left this time. It seemed like an eternity as she walked in the tunnel until she finally found the room she saw in her vision. The large machine equipment was riddled around the roughly oval shaped room while in the center of it all was a well that led down even deeper under the cave. Even on her tip toes Lucy couldn't see over the well to look inside it. She walked around the room, looking for any way out or something to help her. She stopped and stared off when she saw another path almost straight ahead of the path she came from.

'That looks like the tunnel that other man walked off to.' She thought before looking to her immediate right and seeing another path.

She was about to walk ahead to the path the other man took before feeling a cold chill run up her spine. She froze in place as she felt a pair of eyes stare at her. She slowly turned around to gasp when she saw the man from before staring her down. He breathed hoarsely as blood dripped down from his slightly ajar mouth. His eyes never left hers as they stared each other down for a moment. Finally mustering up enough courage, Lucy stepped forward and frowned as she pointed at the man.

"You're the man that came into my room!" She accused and stared at the man upset by his previous actions.

She was only returned with a chuckle. The man started walking towards her, making Lucy gasp in fear and cower.

"I-I mean it's ok! People make mistakes, but can you stop? Please!" She shouted getting louder as the man grew closer.

Lucy shook in fear as she held up her sketchbook in front of her face for protection. When she didn't hear anything for a while, she looked up and saw the man was gone. She blinked at the area he was in, confused when she felt a heavy hand press down on her shoulder. She screamed and felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked back and saw the man looming over her.

He slowly leaned down close to her as his tight grip held her in place. Lucy cringed and tried to turn away from him as she closed her eyes tightly shut.

"You'll become one of them…" He mumbled in her ear.

She frowned as she listened to him. Cocking a brow, her confusion overtook her fear and she looked back at the man. "What do you-" She was cut off when she heard loud, quick footsteps get closer.

The man was gone again but this wasn't what worried her. She stared in the direction she was going to walk to before and saw the creature growl and charge at her. She gasped and froze when she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"…if you don't run." The man's voice continued in her ear.

She flinched before running off to her right as fast as her legs could take her. She heard the creature growl and footsteps chase after her as she ran for dear life. She closed her eyes and felt tears of fear and dread come, wanting to escape; however, before they could, she felt a rough push come from her right so she fell to her left. She grunted and gasped as she hit the ground and dropped her things. Coughing from the impact as she looked around for the source, afraid it would be the creature.

The man was standing right in front of her, staring at Lucy as she panted for air and glared at him angrily. She backed away, expecting her back to hit the wall when instead she slipped and fell back. She looked back and saw a small hole that was dug into the wall. She quickly nodded and helped herself up into a sitting position again. When she looked back, the man had disappeared, but she didn't have time to think as the growling and footsteps were almost caught up to her. She grabbed her pencil and sketchbook that she dropped and quickly dove inside the hidey hole, listening to the footsteps as they ran just outside the hole and soon faded as they went past her.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, resting inside the hole and catching her breath. She hugged her legs to her body and shook a little. 'What's going on here?'

/AN: Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I was quite busy this week and kept putting it off until before I knew it, the weekend was almost over. So I kept my promise, even though I don't think it turned out like I had hoped it would and it feel short of my expectations, but oh well. Thanks to everyone who like the story and read it! You are what keep me motivated to keep writing even when I'm lazy. Alright I think that's it. Any questions or comments you have, feel free to ask. I'll keep trying to update frequently, but these last few weeks could get busy. Who knows? ^^ Have a nice rest of the summer!/


	8. Part 7

Part 7

Meanwhile back at the Creepypasta house, Marissa and Jeff lay sound asleep in bed together. Marissa furrowed her brows and mumbled a few incoherent things in her sleep. She tossed and turned in bed as her head raced with thoughts and arguments. She furrowed her brows as the voices grew louder and more intense in her head…

"_I'm just saying that you should treat the poor girl better. It shouldn't matter who the father is!_" Soul growled, crossing her arms and turning away from her alter egos. Her glowing, bright blue body shone in the darkness surrounding the four of them as they talked in their host's head.

"**Why this sudden concern for the girl?! You said so yourself Soul**," Body spit out her words like venom as she gave Soul the stink eye. "**she's my daughter and therefore my responsibility! So I can treat her how I want**!"

Soul turned back to face Body and rolled her eyes. She floated over towards Body, fists clenched in frustration at her other, more irritating form.

"_Why must you insist on making things so complicated? I know she's your daughter, but I can't stand to see you treat the poor thing like dirt! Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean you should force the same upon her!"_

Body's scarlet eyes widened at Soul. She narrowed her eyes and grit her sharp teeth in rage.

"**There you go again! Lecturing me like you think you're better than me**!" Body hissed watching as Soul crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in pride. "**Well news flash Soul! You're not any better! You're far from perfect little miss diva queen! You think I wanted to have a kid in the first place? Um no**!"

Soul shot Body a glare and flew over, yelling right in Body's face. "_You were the one sleeping around with other men claiming you wanted to have fun! You should have anticipated that something like getting pregnant would happen! You're such a fool it makes me feel myself getting dumber just talking to you!"_

Body glared back and leaned towards Soul's leaning.

"**Um you don't have to talk to me! I would be okay if you just pissed off and left me the hell alone! Then I wouldn't have someone lecturing me and rubbing my mistakes in my face**!"

"_I'm the soul of this group for a reason you moron! I'm trying to set everyone on a path of goodness for the whole being, physical aspects aside!" _

Body growled and began to tug on her raven black hair in frustration.

"**Ugh! Talking to you pisses me off**!"

"_Then if you would just behave we wouldn't have to have these conversations and our contact would be to a minimum! Or are you too stupid to understand that?!"_

"**Call me stupid one more time. I dare you. I double dog dare you, you**-"

Heart frowned as she watched the two fight. She glanced at Mind who was playing with her hair, bored and sighed. She quickly got up and ran over to the two, separating them in their heated argument.

"Both of you two stop!" Heart pleaded as she frowned worriedly between them. "You shouldn't fight. We have to work together and coexist with one another."

Body and Soul growled as they had a glare showdown while Heart stood between them, trying to cool them down.

"We are all the same person, just divided into parts that make up this whole. Technically Lucy is daughter of us all, just like Robin. We shouldn't seclude her. She's just a child. Think about her in all of this. Jeff hates her because she was from another man, so she's practically fatherless." Heart frowned and glanced over at Body. "All she has is you because Jeff refuses to let our whole help her. We need to change that."

Soul and Body frowned at Heart; they sighed and nodded, backing off. Heart let out a sigh of relief and smiled a little sheepishly.

"We need to change things with Lucy and include her in more of our lives."

"_What do we do about her ability? She is totally following in her father's footsteps_…" Soul murmured, glancing over at Body who flinched a little, not speaking up.

Heart frowned and glanced at Body. When she realized she wouldn't get a response from her, she sighed.

"We can't keep trying to repress it and tell her to ignore the spirits she sees. They are most certainly real." Heart whispered as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

Soul stared at Heart and cocked a brow curiously. "_How do you suppose we help her then? None of us or even the others on the outside can see the spirits_."

Heart nodded and shrugged. "Well I don't think telling her to ignore them is a good idea. It's not like she can suddenly unsee them. Her father can from a long line of necromancers that have relied on the powers of spirits and the undead. It's in her blood. Her fate is sealed…"

Body furrowed her brows and growled as she listened to them.

"**Can we stop talking about him**!?" She muttered annoyed. "**Let's focus on the girl**."

Heart frowned at Body sadly while Soul glared a cold scolding look.

"Sure… I think the first thing we need to do is apologize to Lucy and talk to her. If we sit her down and explain to her what she sees and why we'd been trying to make her ignore them, then maybe she'll feel a little better."

Soul and Body nodded in agreement.

"But that means we are all in this together. She is our daughter. She is lost and confused and needs all of our help." Heart said before holding out her fist to them. "Let's vow to be there for her."

Soul nodded and held out her fist, lightly touching Heart's. Mind perked up. She giggled as she saw Soul and Heart.

"Ooh.. hehehe." She giggled as she stood up from the ground and walked over towards us, touching her fist to ours.

They all looked over to Body who had her arms crossed, pouting upset. Heart frowned.

"Body… She needs you. You're the most important to this situation now. You're the only mother figure she's seen. Please. Help us help our daughter."

Body frowned as she looked between their intent stares. Finally, she nodded and touched her fist to theirs.

"**Fine. For Lucy**."

Everyone nodded as a bright light glowed around them.

"_For Lucy_."

"Hehehe… For Lucy."

"For Lucy."

Heart smiled as their arguing turned into compromise. She nodded at them determined.  
"Let's go talk to her now. She's waiting for our help."

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been losing interest in this slightly… I actually just thought of this and wrote it down quickly before I forgot. This chapter was heavily based on the rps I'm doing, so it's important in that aspect, but not really to you guys. :-/ So don't worry if you don't understand or think this is random. If you have questions I can answer them to the best of my ability. Once I get things sorted out in my head of how I want the next part to go, I'll update, but for now I figured this would be efficient enough to show I'm still at least thinking about this story. I think that's it. See ya.

~RandomMPC


	9. Message from MPC 2

Hello there all ye ladies and gentlemen reading! This is MPC here with yet another author's note (Sorry). I'm sure you were hoping for another chapter, but sadly I cannot provide as of right now. I just wanted to post this to let you all know that I am still adamant about finishing this story. It will be the first story I will have finished if I do complete it and that is an accomplishment I wish to achieve! Therefore I plan on coming back on and updating this story! Not to fear dear readers, I have planned and plotted out how I want the next part to go, so what's left is for me just to write it (that's easier said than done ^_^;). For now I will post this and maybe even later today after I do a couple things, I might get to writing the next chapter and posting it! (Miracles can happen).

Ooh~ little tidbit also. As I have told you all, I am currently writing in a long role-play with another good friend of mine. We have decided to collaborate and post some of our work on fanfiction to entertain you readers that like that kind of stuff and see if it's any good. We don't know exactly how we will post it, when we will post it and the other technicalities, but if you like this story and want more, maybe you will like our stuff. This story is based off of the role-plays so if you want a better explanation and to see the workings behind _Lucy_ I would consider checking them out. Just a little something if you're bored one day or for giggles.

Ok I think that's all for now. Yeah, just know I haven't given up on the story and hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. Have a great Fall! :D

~RandomMPC


	10. Part 8

Part 8

Lucy looked up from her legs and stared off silently as she listened for the creature in case it would come back in search for her. The seconds dragged on for what seemed like hours as she waited in anticipation. She shuddered at the thought of those Boogieman-like creatures catching her and the strange flashes of the man that encountered the same being as her.

'What's going on? Who are those two guys and what are these monsters?' Lucy shivered and turned her head away from the small opening of the hole she rested in.

Cocking a brow, she saw that this small hole was actually a tunnel that traveled on further. Glancing between them, Lucy decided what to do in her head.

'Crawl out and maybe see the monster, or see where the tunnel goes?' She thought for a brief moment before quickly grabbing her things and crawling off into the small tunnel. 'No thanks Mr. Monster…'

After crawling around the small, dank tunnel for a minute or so, she saw a dim light up ahead. Lucy smiled and sighed in relief as she quickly crawled towards the light faster. 'An exit!' She cheered in her head as she slowly peeked outside it.

Lucy frowned in disappointment as she saw that the tunnel just led to a different part of the same cave. Letting out a sigh and shaking her head, she scanned the area and listened for any signs of people or monsters around before crawling out fully. She wiped the dust and grim from her knees on her dress and frowned down at the now stained material. 'My dress… Maybe Marissa will wash it for me.'

Glancing around between the two paths to her left and right, Lucy tried to decide which one to take. Before she could decide, she heard strange voices off to her right. She froze for a moment when she thought she triggered another monster attack before realizing the voices sounded…different. Slowly, she turned to her right and stayed close to the wall to better hide herself in case it would be something dangerous or scary. Clutching her notebook for slight reassurance as she followed the wall, lightly touching it for guidance in the dark cavern. She saw a flickering, glowing light up ahead that seemed to lead to another entrance or exit to something or someplace.

Her walk slowed to short steps as she started to see what this new light was illuminating, an entirely different cavern room altogether. She furrowed her brows in curiosity as she stopped and stood on the edge of the drop-off to this large room. Looking around the sphere-shaped room, she saw that the walls and figures were illuminated by a large fire in the center of the room, but that wasn't what made Lucy gasp in horror, it was what said figures were using the fire for.

'Those monsters…' She thought in horror as she watched a plethora of similar looking monsters to the one she saw before dragging things towards the fire. 'They…' The monsters groaned as a few of them dragged a large object along the ground. 'They're burning that man!' She felt her eyes water in fear and her stomach sicken as the monsters dragged along the mangled body, whether it was unconscious or dead, Lucy didn't know until they threw the body into the flames.

Lucy flinched when she heard the ear-splitting screaming of the man as he was burned alive in the flames. All he could do was lay there and scream in pain since his limbs were broken and twisted around similar to a puppet's. The creatures groaned and roared as they listened to the man beg for mercy and try to struggle around in the fire pit while a strange chanting began to murmur in the background. Lucy felt her head grow light and her body become weak. She fell to the side and was barely able to balance her body against the wall.

'Oh-oh no… That man…' She thought in sadness as she covered her ears, unable to listen to him anymore.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt a strange yet not foreign sensation. A bright light flashed before her eyes as another vision appeared in the similar brown-scale like coloring…

The man that had encountered the same creature Lucy did was walking through the tunnels. He held up a hand to his mouth and appeared to be shouting, but Lucy could not hear anything he was saying as it was still muted. After walking for a while, the man stopped and turned around, looking into the darkness. He stared off and opened his mouth, apparently calling for someone. He waited for a while before gasping when a trio of monsters were running at him. He quickly darted off ahead while the monsters pursued him relentlessly.

Lucy watched as the man came darting at her, still in the vision. The man looked from the monsters to the path ahead, seeing the same room that Lucy was standing outside of. The vision seemed to slow down in almost snail paced speed as the man ran. He slowly lifted his foot. The monsters chased after him, gaining. He slowly turned his head, looking from the monsters to stare at the room straight before him. His foot reached out in half step. The monsters reached out their gnarly hands towards him. He looked around the room quickly, seeing groups of more of the same monsters walking around the fire while a silhouetted figure stood behind the flames. His foot slowly lowered to the ground. The monsters bared their sharp teeth as they were a footstep behind him. The man stared down at the group of monsters around the fire, seeing a single figure writhing in pain within the flames.

Step. His foot lands on the edge of the drop-off, breaking off the rocks and causing him to jerk forward. The monsters swiped at him, barely missing his body as the man fell. His eyes widened as he stared into the flames, seeing the man struggle in the fire while the monsters and silhouette stood around. Smile. The silhouette smirked at him widely when the man glanced over, his body falling back. Lucy's and the man's eyes both widened when he spun around so he was facing the vision's monsters and herself. Stare. They locked eyes for a brief moment, Lucy's widening in horror and sadness as she watched the man fall to his death. Snap. Lucy flinched when she saw the man's body hit the jagged side of the rock face, cutting his clothes and skin before landing on a large stalagmite, cracking open the right side of his skull. Steady. The man's body rolled around on the floor, blood and gore spilling out from the large injury to his cranium and from the many wounds and bruised parts of his body from the rough fall. Stop. His body finally lost momentum as it laid on the cold, rocky floor, right beside the fire. It bleed out from all the cuts and blood that leaked out from his broken corpse.

The vision soon faded and ended as that was the last thing Lucy saw: the man's corpse now engraved into her irises. She heard a quiet step come from behind her. Shuddering, she slowly turned around to see a tall figure standing behind her.

"Y-You…" She murmured out, flinching as she saw the tall man staring at her from behind. She stared at him, locking gazes as she dissected his appearance. "You're…him."

….

Marissa's eyes shot open as she woke up from her sleep in bed. She glanced over at Jeff who slept beside her before sitting up. 'Lucy… We need to talk to Lucy.' She nodded and carefully crawled out of bed.

Tiptoeing to the door, Marissa snuck out of their bedroom and made her way down to the end of the hall.

'We need to make things better with Lucy. We need to help her.' She told her other forms inside her head as she stood in front of the door.

Slowly raising her hand, she knocked on the door and spoke up. "Lucy? It's me, Marissa. Can I speak with you for a moment? I promise you're not in trouble."

When she didn't receive a response, she frowned and slowly opened the door. "Lucy? Don't be scared or mad. I just want to talk…" She murmured before gasping when she didn't see Lucy in bed.

She turned on the lights and sped over to the bed, looking underneath the covers and frame before opening the closet. "Lucy!?" She called when she didn't find her.

Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze touch the back of her arm and neck and a strange feeling on her ankle. She glanced back and saw the window open, the breeze blowing through before looking down and seeing a page fluttering at her feet. She reached down and picked it up, furrowing her brows in confusion as she saw a roughly drawn picture of a cave within a forest. "Lucy…" She murmured before rushing off to wake the others.

….

Lucy and the man stared at each other silently. Neither of them moving or breaking their stares. The man then, looked away.

"You-You're the man!" Lucy declared again, noticing the large gash on the right side of his head just like before, noticing the cuts and scrapes on his body as he dripped blood from them, noticing his tattered clothes. Most of the wounds seemed to look less gory than the night he appeared in her room, but still recognizable. "You died here…" She added, shuddering as she watched him carefully.

The man looked up at her silently. After a minute or so, he spoke up.

"**I am**."

…..

"I-I came into her room and she wasn't here! All I found was her window open and this!" Marissa held out the piece of paper to Slender as Jeff and some of the others watched from the doorframe. "Do you know what this means?!"

Slender stared at the picture for a while before nodding. "Indeed I do. I have a similar looking cave in my woods, but how would the child know about it if she hasn't been there before?"

Marissa shrugged and held her head, trying to calm down and figure out what was happening. "I-I don't know! Maybe she wandered off and she saw it, but I don't care about that! Maybe that's where she went off to! Can you take me there? She needs me!" Marissa begged, staring at him with a mix of determination and fear in her eyes.

Slender stared at her before shaking his head. "I'm not sure that's a-"

"She needs her mother now more than ever! Let me help her! PLEASE!" Marissa begged, her eyes flashing a quick shade of red before changing back again.

Slender noticed this and nodded. "I shall take you to the location."

Marissa nodded, wiping away her tears as she followed Slender out towards the door. "Thank you…" She murmured.

When she saw everyone else standing outside the door, she shook her head. "I need to go alone. Lucy only trusts me." She explained but Jeff stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go help her. She needs you."

Marissa smiled at him with teary eyes but nodded. "I will!" She said before speeding off after Slender, heading towards the quiet woods in the dark night.

…..

Lucy stared at the man, backing up towards the wall to get some distance. He watched her back up and took a couple steps towards her until he stood right before her. Lucy shuddered and swallowed heavily, a bead of sweat sliding down her face as she watched the man cautiously. They stared off silently for a short moment before he glanced over at the monsters torturing the now dead man's corpse, before glancing back to her.

"…**And I need your help**."

(A.N. Woulda look at that! I actually lived up to my suggestion! XD Wow I'm so proud of myself for writing this and remembering what actually happened in the story and trying to connect my links. Hope you enjoy~)


End file.
